1. Field of the Invention
In the course of the maintenance of an almond orchard on my ranch located near Atwater, Merced County, Calif., I frequent such orchard for the purpose of inspection, cultivation, and irrigation, and--against the background of such activities--the present variety of almond tree was discovered.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present new and distinct variety of almond tree is embraced by Class 30, Plants, of the United States Patent Office Manual of Classification.